The Confession
by Redhanded Jilll
Summary: Jane finally is certain of what she feels for her bestfriend. She cuts off her relationship with Eli and tells Billy the truth.
1. I owe him again

"I'm having a major meltdown here, Billy. . . again," my voice shuddered, "Please come here, ASAP." I hurried to the backseat, still greatly bothered by my lost sketches. _Nobody, as far as I know, could have stolen those_. _And I'm a hundred-percent sure I never left them unattended_. _I'm dead_.

The classroom's front door _bang_-ed open and there goes my relief—Billy. He signaled me to come over. I guess missing the first class of this about-to-be-stressful day would be alright since I've got my reasons. Grabbing my slingbag, I ran out of the room. Billy and I quickly left high school before my mom, the principal, could notice.

"I need to at least check my house first. Can you drive any faster?" I asked. I trembled. Billy was looking at me from the front mirror (if that's what you call that). He had that _do-you-think-we-could-go-faster-with-Sally?_ look. I've been thinking of 'Sally' as a name for a while. "Ok. . . I get you."

"I got your texts, Janey. So how the hell did you lose your sketches?" Billy asked as the car entered the subdivision. He was the last person I intended to talk to about what happened because I want him to somehow take a break from helping me all the time. But then, at that very morning, he was the only person I could think of calling. Plus, I'm at school.

"I don't know. Billy, I'm sorry I'm getting you in this again," I rolled my eyes, stressing the last word, "I panicked. I know you should be with Zoe today, and I'm really sorry." _Great timing, Jane!_

His only response was his deep sigh. From that moment, I knew he was getting tired of all the emergency thingies. Of all the cutting classes. Of all the _can-I-borrow-you-from-Zoe_(s). I sat at the back of the car, hiding my guilt. Well, that was the only way of feeling bad at myself without him taking the blame. He's the very best friend in the whole world and I didn't want him to tell me once again that 'it's alright'. I've been kidnapping him from everything and everyone and, I did it again. Furthermore, Billy and Zoe were supposed to visit Tommy today. I ruined everything again. Although, there was some consolation for me._ I don't get to miss Billy the whole day._

"Janey, look," he murmured. I literally looked at him from the front mirror, "I know I'm the only one you could run to at times like these. That's why I'm doing this. You're my best friend. And I don't regret helping you because I know you'd do the same to me. In fact, you already did. . . a million times." A tear rolled down my cheeks. The edges of my lips curled up and I was smiling. _He's the best_.

Sally took a left to the garage (or the empty space beside the front lawn). I hurriedly opened the door alongside me and sprinted to my house. _My room!_ _I hid it under my clothes this morning_. I walked in my closet and bent over the leftmost shelf. My hands started digging my clothes.

I heard Billy come in my room. "Found it? Please say yes," he pleaded. Sticking my head out of my walk-in closet, I asked him to come over. Unfortunately, _none!_ The left shelf just carried a bunch of shirts. We both ran over the whole dresser and _nothing_. I breathed deeply. Sigh, actually.

I threw myself to my bed, my face kissing the pillow. _I'm dead_. _Well, what's new? I'm always in this kind of situation_. _I just hope this will turn out okay just like the other events did_. "Billy, thank you for being here," I hardly spoke as the pillow in front of me ate my words. He lunged beside me. My body turned over and I repeatedly thanked him. He put his right leg over his left, raised his arms up and put his hands under his head.

Billy was smiling. _He was really smiling! How could he? I'm doomed and he's smiling!_ "What's with the faaace?" I asked him with that certain _you're-hiding-something_ tone. "Janey," Billy spoke, "I think you owe me." He pulled a brown folder from his black coat, not losing that grin. It was a familiar folder. _And by familiar, I mean, my sketches!_

"You little-" I started as he interrupted me. "Brat? Work on your vocabulary 'cause I saved you, Janey!" he pinched my nose. Without a word, I jumped over and hugged him tight. "Again, thank you so much Billy. For everything!" I grinned then kissed him on his cheeks.

_It's you_. Those words. It came back to me again. I remembered the night he told me that it was me, regretting my stupidity. _I should've told him what I felt, should've been sure of what I thought the meaning of those words was. I should've been strong_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," Eli said as I walked in Donovan Decker. The folder was tightly held by my hands. I was wearing that smile I got, having found the sketches. "So wear exactly did your best friend find those?" Eli was standing by the big glass printed with the company's name.

"In my closet," I told him, losing the grin. He always looked very welcoming and warm but I guess I still had that feels I had when he told me he slept with somebody. Eli was wearing the coat Carter designed for the Whitemarsh Modern Cinderella Play. It fit him nice, looking as if he was going on a date.

"So, Jane, are you free tonight?" Eli normally asked. He told me that he scheduled an eat-out, again, without me knowing, at this fancy restaurant.

"Eli. . . if this is your apology, I'm sorry. It just won't do," I told him. I just want to slow things down and I still feel cold when I'm with him. He looked back at me, disappointed. He ran his fingers over his chin and bowed his head a little. "Uhm. What am I talking about," I laughed, "You don't owe me an apology. Silly me! We're not even together. Why should you feel sorry for that? You know, that thing you did. I'm just flattered that you think we're something."

I quickly went to Gray's office, walking past him. A little regret haunted me since he told me he slept with somebody. _I should have not acknowledge him. He's totally good-looking and talented and I should have known that many women stalked him. Moreover, I need to take a break with all these relationships, now that I'm sure I felt something during that play kiss. My focus on my personal life now is Billy. Our friendship. . . if that's what it's called_.

"Jane, we were very lucky not to have the media know about the charity work we abandoned for that little play of yours," Gray reprimanded me, "I don't want this to happen ever again. You should tell me about all volunteering programs you sign up for. We could add those to Donovan Decker's charity work." I nodded, trying not to spit a word. "Oh, and Jane, where are the sketches?"

I handed over the folder to Gray. She opened it and thanked me. Then, as usual, she looked at me, indicating her need for me to leave. Gray is very talented, respectable and stunning but it's her attitude towards her employees which blankets over those traits.

I approached my desk, unfortunately, seeing Eli waiting for me. I rolled my eyes. "What?" I moaned. "I'm telling you, I don't feel like going out tonight with you."

"Good, 'cause we're going out right now," he insisted. I was about to reject his offer when he pulled me out of Donovan Decker. I had no choice. Eli was persistent. We both walked down the streets, his hands still wrapped around my wrists. "We're going to high school."

I stopped. His hands lost mine and I stared at him with a frantic look on my face. It seemed as though I cannot burst out any word. _Even though he knew about my double life, I still wasn't ready for both worlds to collide. I didn't want him to be suddenly visiting me in school or something like that._

"Eli, I can't bring you there," I started, "and you also can't bring me there. We can't both be there together. You see, I still am not ready for this." _I like Eli so much but I'm not sure if I really want things to move forward with him._

"Why? I want to see your school," he told me, "and I want to know Billy more." I got alarmed all of a sudden. He wanted to get between my best friend and me. And I can't let that happen. In fact, I don't want that to happen.

"I want to be honest to you, Eli," I pulled him closer, "I really like you. I really do. But if you're thinking of Billy as the reason why we can't move forward, well, he isn't. I just can't trust you fully yet. You've slept with somebody else and I want to make sure that you won't do that again. Give me time to think. I want to see that your really-"

"Sorry? I am." Eli pulled me closer to him, his hands around my waist. His faced leaned over to mine and our lips touched. He kissed me. _It's you_. It's coming back again. My eyes closed and I was reminiscing of that night. Slowly, as his lips pushed into mine, more memories of Billy gathered into my mind. How he helped me get this job, when we were pushed to that pool together, when he waited for me at the spring formal, when he slept over my house, how he saved my ass from getting fired a thousand times and how he comforted me when I got really depressed over Nick and Lulu.

_I'm sure now. Billy. It's him._

I yanked away from Eli. "I'm sorry." I hugged him and ran as fast as I could to school, leaving him confused.


End file.
